User talk:24.5.142.168
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the "Orange Boss Vampire Eel" page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ivan247 (Talk) 17:52, January 23, 2011 (Please note: This is an automated message.) Re:North Byser It's Byser's clone, more powerful and enraged. His purpose is to take over the arctic while avoiding South Byser, another thing I'm making who stands for justice and apple juice. LD 04:18, February 16, 2011 (UTC) No! No!I add just cold ocean, I not edited it!The poisoner 22:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, I have arealdy Devil as species.The poisoner 22:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I was concerned of that. 00:26, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay, now I renamed it Demon. Happy now? 02:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I AM ANGRY YOU ARE 100% WRONG.I AM ANGRY.The poisoner 13:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, spam are with EMAIL.Vandalism is with not possible word, romoving content from page, ect...The poisoner 14:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC) OK FINE. I'm staying out of my way.*grumble grumble*Yours angrily, 16:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) But iI not sure you ensure banned.I changed to be simply I AM ANGRY.It mush better?The poisoner 16:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. 17:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :You guys do know that only administrators can ban people, right? [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 19:29, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I save that.The poisoner 20:12, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Of course I know. 20:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. It just sounded like Poisonshot was saying that he would ban you... [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 20:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Poisonshot, work on your grammar. 20:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Is wrong.Also I am french, I use traductor.The poisoner 20:58, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yellow Boss Box Eel Yellow Boss Box Eel is in Oasis. In Beach 3, its Yellow Boss Vampire fish. 16:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Whoops i forgot log in. Its me Samuel17 16:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes Is really necessary? 21:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just give me ONE reason why that is necessary. 21:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GODS you say that those enemies are easy or hard?! It's your OPINION. To me, unacceptable. Besides, I think that the Grey Boss Smiley Walker is pretty easy. 21:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S: PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS! 21:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I sign it.Also, is for a player that have a normal level for the stage, not for post level (the stage).Is for simplifiying the about.Signed, 21:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? 22:08, March 9, 2011 (UTC) This is my new signature.A starting player in the stage can be hard.Note:All boss will be hard. 22:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) But why do you say it as "hard"? 22:49, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Because for Starter, is hard. 22:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) So you mean the players that first encounter the boss feel that it is hard? 23:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes.I First time beated the Grey Boss Smiley Walker with 4 whipper. Why Is because is ultra annoying.I dont agree because: #DMSwordMaster not have a normal Box head. #It too to me. 22:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) It it joking?Is the icon. 00:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) This is not my icon, is ironsnake. 00:58, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Err... no, that's your icon. :/ ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 01:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) This is not useless. No No, i am in canada. But I just want to say what is your first language. 19:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL Seems like my talk page is probably one, if not the, longest talk page of a AWC(A Wikia Contributor). 20:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) one-leveled stage I thing this name dosen make sense.Here is the list and is beacuse:They look like example Lake. Lake Town Village ??? Oasis Resort 21:09, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Mm-hm. I know that. You mean-- wha? I dunno how to explain it. So is it like megaboss levels (Castle, SM Shrine, Pyramid) but no megaboss? 21:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but include megaboss stage. 21:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hay. Well, you aren't the average unsigned person. You don't troll, disrupt, or hurt the community in any way. In fact, you help us with a lot of stuff. To distinguish you from the other people, would you please make an account? Just a request. LD 17:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he wants to keep the "record" for more time? And yeah, i always used IPs(normally 208.*restofip*) before i registered. - 18:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I wonder... how can you stand always editing with that new "Oasis" abomination? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:43, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but wha--? 20:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's the new wikia skin that killed off Monaco- erm, nevermind. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : And I would love to make an account, but I'm concerned of privacy. Is there any way to avoid the email thingy? 20:58, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :There's a box that you can check that enables you to receive emails from other users and Wikia. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :You can create a new email just for this wiki... ~''' 13:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) The Oasis skin is good for me... - 22:11, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I would've liked Oasis more hated Oasis less if the staff hadn't been in such a rush to implement it, if they have notified the users of this drastic change earlier, if they didn't murder Monaco, if they hadn't global perma-banned TheSolarDragon, Smiley12, TurtleShroom, et. al., and if they haven't been generic advocates for censorship... Carp, I'm ranting again. If the staff sees this, I'll be banned for sure. :P '''ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 00:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No need to use your real name!Poisonshot not my real name! 21:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) For say:I unlike make long copy, make can you make one???(I got you the permission). 21:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC)